Morning Sun
by Meritamun
Summary: Philadelphia 1948,nach vielen Jahren der Suche scheint Alice dem was sie sucht, entlich nahe zu sein. Doch hat sie Jaspers Spuren korrekt gedeutet und ist ihm nun nahe genug um ihn kennenzulernen?
1. Dämmerung

Das Sonnenlicht brannte in ihren Augen, ganz als ob es das erste Mal war, dass sie ihre Lider geöffnet hatte. Sie hob ihre Hand, um das Licht von sich fernzuhalten, und sie erblickte das Schimmern auf ihrer Haut, wie ein Meer von tausenden kleinen Kristallen. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie der Glanz sich auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete, während die aufgehende Sonne die Schatten um sie herum immer mehr vertrieb. Doch lange war ihr der Anblick nicht vergönnt, denn in jenem Moment sank der junge Vampir in die erste ihrer unzähligen Visionen.

Damals sah sie ihn zum ersten Mal, den jungen blonden Mann, der ihr auf eine unbeschreibliche Art und Weise verbunden zu sein schien.

Und es gab nichts, an dass sich Alice genauer oder intensiver erinnern konnte, als diese kurzen Augenblicke ihres neuen Lebens. Auch wenn ein Vampir niemals vergaß und ihnen niemals etwas entglitt – so waren es diese Momente, die etwas ganz besonderes für sie waren.

Derjenige, der sie ihrem neuen Leben selbst überlassen hatte, kam niemals mehr zurück. Niemand konnte Alice erklären, woher der brennende Durst kam, welcher die ersten Bilder des fremden Mannes aus ihren Gedanken verwischte.

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen ihres neuen Lebens waren wie ein rotes Tuch, das sich über ihre Augen gelegt hatte. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto deutlicher wurden die Bilder in ihrem Kopf, welche ihr jenen Mann zeigten und den Weg, den sie zu gehen hatte.

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass es etwas davor gab. Ein menschliches Leben, an welches sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Wann immer Alice versuchte nach den schemenhaften Bildern ihrer Erinnerung zu greifen, sah sie nur die Dunkelheit. Sie spürte eine unendliche Kälte und das erdrückende Gefühl der Leere.

In dieser Welt, in welcher der Gesang des Blutes ihre Existenz bestimmte, war die Einsamkeit ein vertrauter, wie auch grausamer Begleiter. Doch Alice ließ das Gefühl nicht los, das jener blonde Vampir, von dem sie fortlaufende Visionen ereilte, diese Empfindung aus ihrem Leben vertreiben konnte.

Anders als bei den anderen Vampiren, erfüllten Alice Augen nach den langen Jahren der Entbehrung ein schillerndes Gold. Denn nicht nur der unbekannte Vampir kehrte immer wieder zurück in ihre Visionen, sondern auch ein ungewöhnlich lebender Zusammenschluss von Vampiren, die sich dazu entschlossen hatten nur Tierblut zu trinken.

Viel schwerer als diesen Weg zu akzeptieren war, ihm zu folgen. Doch jener Lebensstil wurde schon bald ihr eigener und machte Alice immer mehr zu einer Außenseiterin ihrer eigenen Art.

Aber auch dieses Gefühl barg etwas Vertrautes für die zierliche junge Frau.

Ein beigefarbenes Satinkopftuch verdeckte ihr dunkles Haar. Nur wenige Ponysträhnen verliefen von links über ihre Stirn, bis sie rechts unter dem Tuch verschwanden. Die dunkle Sonnenbrille, welche in diesem Jahrzehnt langsam in Mode kam, verdeckte ihre goldenen Augen vor den neugierigen Blicken der Menschen.

Ihre Augen waren golden, es hatte Sie einige Jahre gekostet, um sich an diesen Lebensstil zu gewöhnen, von dem sie wusste, dass es der ihre war. Es vermochte niemals das Verlangen zu stillen, doch es wurde leichter.

Für das milde Klima, das in Pennsylvania herrschte, war sie recht warm angezogen. Ihr Halstuch verbarg die helle Haut ihres Dekolletés und verschwand im Ausschnitt des weißen Mantels, welcher ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Eine dicke Nylonstrumpfhose ließ den menschlichen Augen keine Chance ihre Haut im Licht der Frühlingssonne schimmern zu sehen. Schwarze Hackenschuhe bildeten den perfekten Abschluss und passten sich farblich an die Damenhandschuhe an, welche sie trug und mit jenen sie nun die Sonnenbrille ein Stück weiter hinab schob, um sich über den Rand hinweg umzusehen.

Das Ziel der jungen Frau war es, so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken, umso einfacher würde es sein, sich unbeobachtet nach einem Vampir umzusehen.

Alice befand sich in einem Vorort von Philadelphia nahe der Ostküste Amerikas. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was den noch unbekannten Vampir hierher ziehen würde. Doch sie hatte ihn an diesem Ort gesehen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Das Ganze glich einer Verfolgungsjagd, wie es die Menschen in ihren Kriminalromanen beschreiben. Seit Jahren war sie auf der Suche nach dem noch Unbekannten, den sie immer wieder anhand seiner rötlichen Augen als einen Vampir erkannte. Doch war sie immer zu langsam, um ihn aufzuspüren, denn, ganz zu ihrem Verdruss, hatten ihre Visionen weder Zeit noch Ortsangaben. Immer blieben ihr nur wenige Sekunden, die ihr genügen mussten, um zu erkennen, wo er sich zu welcher Zeit befand.

In einer Stadt in Mexiko hinterließ er einen toten Mann, der von seiner Familie betrauert wurde. In einer kleinen Dorfgesellschaft in Missouri jedoch nur Angst und Schrecken. Sie erkannte seine Fußspur im Sand der Zeit, doch der Wind hatte ihr längst die Chance genommen, dieser zu folgen.

Alice hoffte, dass sie eines Tages schneller war und ihn erwarten würde, an dem Ort, an welchen es ihn trieb.

Er war nie lange an einem Ort, als suchte er selbst nach etwas. Vielleicht wusste er es noch nicht, doch Alice war sich sicher, dass sie es war und dass ihre beiden Seelen erst dann zur Ruhe kommen würden, wenn sie voreinander stehen würden.

Die Zeit der Dämonen und Vampire war längst vergessen, doch in kleinen Gemeinden, wie dieser hier, schien jemand die Zeit angehalten zu haben. Der Fortschritt war auch in diesem Teil des Landes kaum zu übersehen. Einzelne Automobile bildeten einen seltsamen Gegensatz zu dem ländlichen Kleidungsstil der Menschen und dem Sheriff, der auf seinem Pferd durch die teilweise noch ungepflasterten Straßen ritt.

Der kleine Ort, in den es sie verschlagen hatte, und der einzige, in welchem die Kirche am Ende einer Allee von Kirsch- und Apfelbäumen in dieser Kombination stand, war sehr religiös und besaß noch genug Aberglauben, an welchem die Menschen hier festhielten. Das Letzte, was Alice brauchte, war eine Horde Mistgabel schwenkender Bauern, die sie berechtigterweise für einen Vampir oder Dämon hielten.  
Alice war sich sicher, dass sie ihn hier gesehen hatte. Doch ob dieser Moment in der Vergangenheit lag oder weit in der Zukunft, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte Jahre gesucht, und war sich bewusst, dass sie weitersuchen würde. Und wenn es ihre Ewigkeit bedeuten würde, so würde sie damit zufrieden sein. Doch in dieser Stadt war etwas anders, denn niemand hier sprach von einem Mord oder das Verschwinden eines Menschen. All ihre Hoffnung lag in dem Gedanken, dass sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort war.

Sie sah sich um, betrachtete die Menschen um sich herum, auf der Suche nach dem einen Gesicht, welches sie immer und immer wieder vor Augen hatte. Sie hörte das Pochen ihrer Herzen, das Rauschen ihres Blutes und dennoch suchte sie nach dem einen Wesen, welches beides nicht mehr besaß.

Sein Anblick war ihr so vertraut, wie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, denn schon längst bedeutet das Ende einer Vision nicht mehr, dass auch sein Anblick verschwand. Der Unbekannte war in ihren Gedanken und flüsterte immer und immer wieder ihren Namen. Nichts wünschte sich Alice sehnlicher, als ihn zu finden. Sie wollte durch sein blondes, krauses Haar streichen und sein Gesicht berühren.

Überall hätte sie ihn wiedererkannt, und wenn er heute hier wäre, so würde sie ihn finden. Dieses eine Mal würde der Wind seine Spuren nicht verwischen.

Es war lange her, dass sie etwas in sich spürte, was dem der menschlichen Aufregung sehr nahe kam. Vielleicht war es nur die Hoffnung, die sie in diesem Moment so sehr beflügelte oder das Wissen, dass es der eine Moment war, auf den sie so lange hatte warten müssen.

Die Menschen um sie herum waren so beschäftigt mit sich selbst und ihren Erledigungen, dass sie die junge Frau, welche sich durch die Masse drängelte, kaum wahrnahmen. Sicherlich hätten sie alle schon längst begriffen, dass Wesen wie Alice auf dieser Welt lebten, wenn sie mit offenen Augen durch die Welt gehen würden.

Doch all diese Gedanken kümmerten die zierliche Frau nicht.

Ohne jemanden anzurempeln oder zu streifen, folgte sie einem Weg, von dem sie nicht wusste, wohin er sie führte. Womöglich hätte ihr Herz in purer Aufregung geschlagen, wenn sie es noch besessen hätte. Jedoch erfasste sie in diesem Moment eine Euphorie, welche schon längst vergessen geglaubt war. Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller, und es fiel ihr immer schwerer sich zur Unauffälligkeit zu ermahnen.

Ihr Weg führte Alice zu einem Haus mit einer bunt bemalten Fassade. Es wirkte recht modern und passte dennoch zu der Umgebung, in welcher es errichtet wurde. Zu beiden Seiten des Hauses war eine enge Gasse zu finden, in denen sich jene verbergen konnten, die nur des Nachts auf die Straßen kamen.

Der Anblick erinnerte Alice an etwas. Sofort suchten ihre Blicke die Fassade ab, bis sie über dem Türrahmen die Zeichen des Segens ‚19-C-M-B-48' fand. Ein christlicher Brauch , der ihr nun die Gewissheit gab, dass dies der richtige Ort war. Hier hatte sie ihn gesehen, jedoch in einer Vision die mehrere Monate zurück lag.

Noch während Alice darüber nachdachte, ob sie ihre Suche all die Zeit völlig falsch geplant hatte, öffnete sich vor ihr die Tür und ein Mann trat heraus. Der betrunkene Mensch sah sie von unten nach oben an und lächelte ihr aufreizend zu. Natürlich wirkte es in seinem Zustand mehr als unbeholfen. Alice wandte ihren Blick ab und versuchte ihn möglichst zu ignorieren. Der Mann säuselte etwas, das in einem Schluckauf unterging.

Aus den Räumlichkeiten hinter der Tür war ein reges Treiben zu hören. Stimmen mischten sich in den Klang der Musik, das Klappern von Gläsern auf den Tabletts und Tischen. Der Geruch von Alkohol und Männern, welche schon seit dem letzten Abend in dieser Lokalität saßen, war kaum zu ignorieren. Nur einen kurzen Blick konnte Alice in die Bar werfen, bevor die Tür sich wieder schloss.

Alice war entschlossen sich in der Bar umzusehen. Während sie die letzten Stufen der kleinen Treppe überwand, nahm sie ihre Sonnenbrille ab. Die Menschen waren ihr in jenem Moment egal.

Jedoch endete ihr Weg nach wenigen Schritten auf der obersten Stufe vor der Eingangstür. Aus dem Inneren hörte sie Schritte, welche sich auf die Tür zu bewegten und sie dazu veranlassten stehenzubleiben.

Es war nicht der Gang eines Menschen. Es klang viel weicher, und auch die alten Holzdielen ächzten nicht unter dem Gewicht jener Person, welche offensichtlich auf sie zukam. Dem Unbekannten eilte ein Geruch voraus. Es war nicht der süßlich metallene Geruch des Blutes, welche unter der Haut eines jeden Menschen pulsiert. Sie konnte es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit einem Vampir zuordnen und doch war es anders, als all die Male, in welchen sie Ihresgleichen getroffen hatte. Es wirkte beinahe anziehend auf sie.

Alice Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, als ihr Körper erneut von Aufregung erfüllt wurde. Es war nicht vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl, dass sie hatte, wann immer sie auf der Jagd war. Es war eine gänzlich neue Empfindung.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und nutze den kurzen Augenblick, der ihr blieb, bevor der Fremde sie erreichen würde.

Als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufging, wagte es Alice kaum die Augen zu öffnen. Ihre Augenlider zitterten, als sie es dennoch tat. Und dann stand er vor ihr, wie in so vielen ihrer Tagträume.

Die Farbe seiner Haut war eine Nuance dunkler als die ihre und dennoch so hell und gleichmäßig, wie die eines jeden anderen Vampirs. Sein Gesicht wurde von einigen Strähnen seiner blonden Haare umrahmt, welche von seinen Augen ablenkten. Der dunkle Farbton eben jener verriet, dass er hier auf der Jagd war und sich bisher nur noch nicht entschieden hatte. Es gab kein Zweifel daran, dass er es war, dessen Anblick eines der ersten Dinge in Alice neuen Leben darstellte.

„Wir sind uns ähnlicher als du denkst", hauchte sie ihm leise entgegen, ignorierte die interessierten Blicke der Menschen um sich herum. Sie ahnte, dass ihre ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe ihn veranlasst hatte zu zögern und ihr darum die Möglichkeit gab, mit ihm zu sprechen. „Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich gerne ein wenig deiner Zeit beanspruchen."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Alice Lippen, während sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zuging. „Du hast mich lange warten lassen." Sie beugte sich ein Stück weiter vor, um jedem menschlichem Wesen die Chance zu nehmen, ihren Worten zu lauschen. Doch er würde sie ganz sicher verstehen. „Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten zuerst deinen Durst zu stillen. Doch danach möchte ich dich kennenlernen."


	2. Morgenröte

Der Klang der immerwährenden Nachtmusik hatte das Pochen seines Herzen erstickt. Die Symphonie der Dunkelheit, welche ihn für die Ewigkeit in ihre blutroten Hände geschlossen hatte, bestimmte seit jenem Tag, vor vielen Jahren, sein gänzliches Dasein.

Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Leben davor ein sehr erfülltes und glückliches gewesen war – doch jener junge Mann, welcher einst voller Wagemut versucht hatte, seine Träume zu verwirklichen, war längst von dieser Welt verschwunden. Und weder Wort, noch Tat waren niedergeschrieben, um die Menschen an ihn zu erinnern. Verschwunden ohne einen Beweis seiner einstigen Existenz.

Jede Erinnerung, jedes Bild, welches vor seinem inneren Auge Gestalt annahm, war nicht mehr als eine Zeichnung aus einem Buch, dessen Text mit jedem Moment, der verstrich, unleserlicher wurde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Seiten völlig leer blieben.

Vielleicht hätte er alles vergessen, wie all die anderen Vampire, deren kurze Leben er immer wieder begleitet und auf Marias Wunsch immer beendet hatte.

Doch er war anders gewesen, etwas, dass auch Maria erkannt haben musste. Sie hatte sich in jener Nacht, als er aus der Welt der Lebenden verschwand, gegen ihre beiden Begleiterinnen Nettie und Lucy ausgesprochen, um ihn am Leben zu lassen. Ein Leben als Unsterblicher und nicht als Nahrung für die Vampirdamen.

Für lange Zeit war er dem Gedanken verfallen gewesen, dass ihre Gefühle zu ihm dies vollbracht haben mussten. Doch sehr viel später hatte er bemerkt, dass sie längst nicht mehr in der Lage war, zu empfinden.

Niemals würde er vergessen können, wie das Feuer ihn innerlich verbrannte. Das Gift der Vampire fraß sich wie ein Parasit durch seine Adern und verschlang jeden Tropfen des Blutes. Sein Herz pochte voller Angst gegen die drohende Gefahr. Bis zum letzten Augenblick voller Hoffnung, aus diesem Kampf siegreich hervorzugehen. Doch nichts konnte es aufhalten …

Und somit verklang sein kurzes Leben im Angesicht der ewigen Nacht.

Für ihn mochte all dies als ein Zufall gewirkt haben. Doch die Zeit, welche Maria wählte, um sich einen getreuen Leibwächter zu erschaffen, war taktisch gut gewählt. Nicht nur die Menschen neigten dazu, nahezu sinnlose Kriege zu erschaffen. Auch die Vampire waren erfüllt von der Gier nach Macht und Ruhm.

Jener Krieg, in welchem er selber, Jasper, erschaffen worden war, begann im späten 16. Jahrhundert und zog seine blutige Handschrift 300 Jahre durch die Geschichte der Vampire. Erst am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts sahen die Volturi das Geschehene als so riskant an, dass sie dem Ganzen ein Ende setzten. Die Gefahr, dass dieser Krieg ihrer eigenen Rasse den Menschen gegenüber offenbaren könnte, war viel zu hoch.

Vor allem im südlichen Teil von Amerika hatte sich ein Siedepunkt der Vampirkriege gebildet. Es ging um die Vorherrschaft, über das Land, die Menschen und deren Blut. Und um an jenes bittersüße, rote Gold zu gelangen, floss so viel mehr Blut von all den naiven Menschen, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren.

Ein neugeborener Vampir wurde nach dem anderen erschaffen. Jeder Unsterbliche, der Macht erlangen wollte, erschaffte sich seine eigene kleine Armee. Sie wurden nicht gezähmt oder belehrt. Jeder einzelne dieser neuen Vampire war ein furchteinflößendes Werkzeug zur Verteidigung oder Eroberung des Terrains.

Auch Maria besaß jene Armee, welche sie unter sein, Jaspers, Kommando stellte. Doch längst war auch er ein Werkzeug des Engels mit den blutroten Augen geworden. Bezirzt durch die liebreizenden Worte seiner Erschafferin war Jasper bereit, alles zu tun, was sie begehrte. Auch er kämpfte im Namen seiner Herrin mit seinem besten Gewissen. Unzählige Vampire brachte er zu Fall, als er ihnen die Gliedmaßen abtrennte, ihre Brust durchbrach und sie am Ende alle auf einen glühenden Scheiterhaufen warf, um ihr Ende zu besiegeln.

Maria erschuf sie. Er mäßigte sie, trainierte sie und am Ende brachte er alle dem Tod zurück.

Doch seine einzigartige Gabe, die Gefühle eines Individuums zu empfinden, lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. Jasper spürte den Schmerz ihrer Verwandlung, den Blutrausch ihrer Existenz. Die Wut, das Leid, den Schmerz, die Verwirrung und ebenso spürte er ihren Tod.

Vielleicht war es jene Gabe, welche Jasper von all den anderen Unterschied und ihn trotz seines Durstes nach Blut, einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit in sich bewahrte.

Doch es benötigte einige Zeit, bis dieser Funken in ihm entflammte, um ihn den Weg in die Freiheit zu ermöglichen.

Unermesslicher Zorn durchtrieb Maria, als sie sich gegen ihre beiden geliebten Schwestern stellte. Ihre zierliche Gestalt konnte nicht über den Dämon hinwegtäuschen, den sie in sich beherbergte. Und noch heute entsann sich Jasper genau an jenen Moment, als Nettie und Lucy verstummten.

Der Anblick ihrer langjährigen Gefährtin ließ die Angst in ihnen hochkommen. Jasper hatte Maria vor den verräterischen Gefühlen gewarnt, welche Nettie und Lucy gegenüber Maria empfanden. Eine schleichende Feindseligkeit, welche immer mehr heranwuchs, bis Jasper sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

Es waren nicht viele Worte, welche an jenem Abend gewechselt wurden, denn Maria musste nicht hinterfragen, was Nettie und Lucy schon längst an Jasper verraten hatten. Er hatte die Wut gespürt. Die Angst, Verzweiflung und Feindseligkeit.

Ein Handzeichen von Maria, welches endgültig deutlich machte, dass sie für jene, die ihr nahe standen, nichts empfand, wies Jasper an, das Ganze zu beenden. Mit einigen Schritten stand der hochgewachsene Vampir mit den honigblonden Haaren hinter Lucy, der größeren und kräftigeren der beiden Vampiressen. Er riss ihr den Kopf vom Hals und behielt ihn in den Händen, während der leblose Körper zu Boden fiel.

Das belustigende Lachen Marias war zu hören, als Lucys Kopf mit einem unüberhörbaren Knacken von ihrem Torso getrennt wurde. Genugtuung erfüllte die junge Vampirdame. „Dies ist die Strafe für Verräter…", säuselte sie, als ob ihr Opfer sie noch verstehen könne.

„Jasper, du erweist dich mehr und mehr als loyalster meiner Vampire. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Ihre zierlichen Finger streiften über Jaspers Wange. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich hätte geschmeichelt fühlen müssen durch die Gestik seiner Herrin. Doch was blieb, war das Gefühl, einem Monster gegenüber zu stehen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen trug den Kopf einer der Frauen in den Händen, die einst Marias Familie darstellten. Jasper konnte nicht darüber hinwegsehen, seit all die Gefühle der anderen Menschen und Vampire ihm die Menschlichkeit zurück gegeben hatten. Mehr als sonst fragte er sich, ob es für sie als Vampire nur diesen einen Weg zu beschreiten gab.

Wenige Tage später fand Maria Jasper nicht mehr vor. Die Freiheit hatte den jungen Mann wieder und gemeinsam mit zwei anderen Vampiren floh er aus den Fängen ihrer Herrin.

Die Welt, in welche ihn sein Weg führte, war beinahe dieselbe, als jene, aus der er geflohen war. Es war ein Leben im Verborgenen, bestimmt vom Gesang des Blutes. Von Maria hatte er gelernt, sich vor den Menschen zu verstecken. Den Geruch von Menschen zu ertragen, wenn er sich in eine Menschenmasse begab, um seine Beute auszusuchen.

Doch anders als Peter und Charlotte, den beiden Freunden, die mit ihm geflohen waren, wollte Jasper sich nicht einfach seinem Schicksal beugen. Eine innere Unruhe trieb ihn, ganz, als ob noch etwas in dieser Welt auf ihn wartete. Etwas, dass es Wert war, gefunden zu werden.

Jene Neugier trennte ihn von seinen Freunden, als er seinen eigenen Weg einschlug. Rastlos zog er von Stadt zu Stadt, von einem Bundesstaat zum nächsten. Jasper hinterließ eine blutige Spur des Todes wo immer er hinkam. Doch Jahrzehnte vergingen, bis eine schicksalshafte Begegnung sein Leben ändern sollte.

Es war der späte Herbst des Jahres 1948. Das Land erwachte nach dem langjährigen Krieg gerade zu neuem Leben. Was einst so schnell begann, hatte weitreichende Folgen für alle Länder dieser Welt. Jasper konnte kaum einen Vergleich ziehen, wie viele Soldaten früher nötig gewesen wären, um das Unheil anzurichten, das heute nur eine Bombe alleine verrichten konnte. Drei Jahre war es her, doch in den Köpfen der Menschen schien es noch viel zeitnaher zu sein.

Pennsylvania war eine florierende Stadt an der Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten. Die letzten Tage des Herbstes erfüllten die Gemüter der Menschen mit wohliger Wärme. Der Winter stand kurz bevor. Am heutigen Tage jedoch verbarg sich die Sonne hinter einer Wolkendecke, weswegen es Jasper überhaupt möglich war herzukommen. Seine Augen waren dunkel gefärbt und seine Instinkte lechzten nach dem Blut, das in den Adern der Menschen um ihn herum pulsierte.

Er roch den metallischen Geruch, hörte das Pochen ihrer Herzen und spürte die Ahnungslosigkeit, in welcher Gefahr sie sich tatsächlich befanden.

Mit den Jahren hatte Jasper gelernt, sich anzupassen, doch immer wieder fiel er durch sein makelloses Aussehen auf. So gut es ihm möglich war, verbarg er sich in einem langen karamellfarbenen Mantel, welcher noch einen Überwurf besaß, ähnlich eines Inverness Mantels. Schwarze Handschuhe verdeckten die helle Haut an seinen Händen. Die Farbe der Hose und Schuhe waren passend dazu gewählt worden. Sein honigfarbenes Haar trug er offen, damit die langen Strähnen sein Gesicht ein wenig vor den neugierigen Blicken der Menschen schützen würde.

Immer wieder streiften ihn die Blicke der Menschen, doch keiner wagte es, seinem Blick standzuhalten, als er sich ihnen zuwandte. Jasper spürte genau, wie die Neugierde zu Verlegenheit wurde und darüber hinaus zu Angst. Jeder von ihnen schien nach einem Blick in seine Augen genau zu wissen, was er war, doch keiner wollte es sich eingestehen. Später würden sie ihn als unheimlich beschreiben, doch niemals würde das über ihre Lippen kommen, was sie tatsächlich gesehen hatten. Torheit war der Menschen Untergang.

Liebend gerne hätte sich Jasper einfach einen Menschen aus der Mitte der belebten Einkaufsstraße gegriffen. Das kleine Mädchen, das etwas abseits der Mutter mit ihrer Puppe spielte. Den Stallburschen, der gerade die Pferde tätschelte, welche vor den Karren gespannt waren. Doch es würde viel zu viel Aufsehen erregen und dies war selber in dieser Zeit, da der Aberglaube längst gewichen war, noch sehr gefährlich.

An Orten, wie diesen, musste sich Jasper mit dem Begnügen, was niemand so leicht vermissen würde. Das leichte Mädchen am Straßenrand, der einsame Gauner im Schatten der Theke, das Waisenkind oder die Geliebte des Pfarrers. Jeder von ihnen hatte Gründe zu verschwinden und niemand würde danach fragen. Aus diesem Grund steuerte Jasper den zwielichtig wirkenden Pub am Ende der Straße an. Aus dem Inneren heraus konnte man selbst zu dieser frühen Stunde das Klirren von Gläsern hören. Jemand spielte Klavier und bereits betrunkene Männer unterhielten sich lautstark über diverse Themen. Manche waren hier, um ihre Sorgen zu ertränken, einige, weil es für sie nichts anderes gab, und andere vertrieben ihre Zeit, anstatt sich einen Job zu suchen. Für den noch jungen Vampir gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen ihnen, sie alle waren eine potenzielle Beute. Er interessierte sich nicht dafür, ob sie eine Familie hatten, Hoffnungen, Wünsche oder Träume. Alles was zählte, floss in ihren Adern.

Am Absatz der kleinen Treppe, die zum Eingang führte, verharrte Jasper einen kurzen Augenblick. Der Wind hatte sich gedreht und wehte nun von Westen her zu ihm. Mit ihm kamen vielerlei Gerüche. Das stärkste und bedeutsamste war der metallene Geruch des Blutes. Doch dahinter bemerkte er einen süßlichen Akzent der weder menschlich, noch tierisch war. Es war etwas, das er schon öfter wahrgenommen hatte, aber niemals in der Lage war, etwas zuzuordnen. Es erinnerte ihn an das Blumenfeld, in welchem er als kleiner Junge gespielt hatte. Doch die Erinnerung war zu verblasst, um es genau zu sagen.

Er blickte sich um, sah über die Menschenmasse vor sich. Ein geschäftiges Treiben herrschte und jeder ging seinen eigenen Wegen nach. Die Fenster der meisten Häuser waren weit geöffnet. Jeder schien den warmen Tag noch nutzen zu wollen. Der Wind ließ das Blattwerk in den Baumkronen rascheln, welche den Weg zur Kirche säumten. Blumen reckten ihre Hälse empor, bevor sie im Angesicht des Winters vergehen würden. Doch zu nichts von all dem passte jener Geruch.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte Jasper sich ab. Seine Sinne spielten ihm einen Streich, wie so oft, wenn er den Geruch wahrnahm, der von irgendwoher zu kommen schien. Wenn er versucht hatte den Ursprung herauszufinden, war er niemals fündig geworden. Doch auch dieses Mal konnte er sich nur schwer dem Drang widersetzen, es erneut zu versuchen. Stattdessen betrat er den Pub.

Ein fahles Licht erfüllte den Raum. Einige der Männer und Frauen sahen verstohlen auf, keiner richtete den Blick direkt auf ihn, doch dies war Jasper bereits gewohnt an solchen Orten. Er hingegen sah sich um und suchte sein potenzielles Opfer. Alleine sollte es sein, abseits von der Masse. Während er sich umblickte, ging er auf die Bar zu und ließ sich auf einen der freien Barhocker fallen. Hier vorne war das Licht heller und somit mieden viele der Anwesenden diesen Teil des Pubs. Nur neben ihm saß eine Frau mit langem blonden Haar und einem roten Kleid. Das Make Up war längst verwischt und unterstrich die natürliche Schönheit der Frau nicht mehr. Ihr Blick reichte in die Ferne ihres Gin Glases. Sie war betrunken und zu keinen spezifischem Gefühl mehr im Stande.

Zwar verdarb der Alkohol den Geschmack des Blutes, doch es war besser als der bittere Geschmack von Drogen. Sein Opfer, er hatte es gefunden. Er bestellte ihr einen weiteren Gin um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Fragend, als auch dankend blickte sie zu ihm auf.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und einer der Männer, welcher wohl die ganze Nacht hier verbracht hatten, torkelte hinaus. Ein Hauch frische Luft kam hinein und mit ihm der betörende süßliche Geruch, der Jasper zu folgen schien. Er war intensiver, als die Male zuvor, ganz, als ob jenes Objekt, von dem es ausging, direkt vor der Tür stand.

Die dunklen Augen richteten sich auf den Türspalt, der langsam wieder zufiel. Der Moment verging, doch er versuchte das festzuhalten, was blieb. Tief atmete er ein und für einen Moment überlagerte der blumige, süßliche Geruch den des Blutes um ihn herum. Es war nicht menschlich, doch niemals hatte er einen Vampir getroffen, der seine Sinne so verwirrt hatte.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich von dem Barhocker gleiten und ging zurück auf die Tür zu. Er hörte wie der Barkeeper hinter ihm etwas sagte, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Vergessen war die Frau, die noch weiter in ihrem Rausch verfiel. Der Ursprung dieses Geruchs war in jenem Moment wichtiger, als jede Art von Nahrung, nach dem es ihn dürstete.

Langsam folgte er der Spur des Duftes, als habe er Angst, dass er es mit zu schnellen Schritten vertreiben könnte. Je näher er der Tür kam, desto intensiver wurde es. Er spürte die verwunderten Blicke und Gefühle der Menschen um sich herum, doch er schirmte es alles von sich ab.

Das Tageslicht brannte in seinen Augen, als er aus dem dunklen Raum hinaus auf die Strasse trat. Jasper blinzelte kurz, doch sofort erweckte eine Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit, die am Fuß der Treppe zu ihm hinauf blickte.

Ihre Haut war von der gleichen Farbe, wie die seine, vielleicht ein wenig heller. Sie war vollkommen verhüllt um den Blicken der Menschen zu entgehen, doch für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel, dass auch sie eine Kreatur der Nacht war. Jedoch glänzten ihre Augen in goldener Farbe. Jasper musterte sie genau. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, dass sie ihn angriff. Doch stattdessen begann sie zu sprechen.

„Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als du denkst", hauchte sie ihm leise entgegen. Die vorbeiziehenden Menschen beäugten sie beide interessiert. Doch niemand wagte es, stehen zu bleiben. Jasper erwiderte nichts, sondern richtete seinen Blick weiter argwöhnisch auf den Vampir mit den seltsamen Augen.

„Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich gerne ein wenig deiner Zeit beanspruchen." Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, das so verführerisch war, wie der Duft, der von ihr ausging. Einen weiteren Schritt ging sie auf ihn zu. „Du hast mich lange warten lassen."

Jasper war es unmöglich, ihr auszuweichen. Die unbekannte Schönheit hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen. Er wollte sie dafür verfluchen, doch er empfand sich als unfähig dazu, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Sie beugte sich ein Stück weiter vor, um jedem menschlichem Wesen die Chance zu nehmen, ihren Worten zu lauschen. Doch er verstand sie allzu gut. „Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten, zuerst deinen Durst zu stillen. Doch danach möchte ich dich kennenlernen."


End file.
